


Early mornings with coffee and donut

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2018 - Mikorei [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Reisi has an all nighter. Mikoto takes care of his boyfriend.





	Early mornings with coffee and donut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptDonavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/gifts).



> Day 1: Breakfast.
> 
> For your endless support and believing in me passing my exam. Thank you so much, sweetie! :)

It was around 6 AM and the rays of the sun were shining through the open window. Munakata Reisi rubbed his forehead and lifted up his cup, seeing that there was no tea in it at all. It seemed like he had drunk all of it without even realizing it. He sighed and picked up a document from his table. He barely started reading it when he felt two fingers touching his forehead between his eyes.

”If you keep frowning like this, it will stay there permanently,” he heard the gruff voice above his head and Reisi put the paper down with a defeated sigh. He knew that he would not continue his work at leas for 20 minutes – if he was lucky enough.

”How long are you planning to stay here, Suoh?” He asked, looking up at the man with the wide grin on his lips.

”Ouch! That hurt, Munakata!” Mikoto said on a dramatic voice, looking up at the ceiling. ”Isn’t a boyfriend allowed to visit his significant other?” He leaned closer to the other, but Reisi pushed him back, earning a grunt from the readhead.

”No, when said boyfriends’ presence means that his significant other can not concentrate on his important work – and yes, work is more important than you,” Reisi said, preventing Mikoto’s question.

Suddenly, a paper bag appeared in front of his eyes. He turned his gaze towards his guest again with slightly raised eyebrows. Mikoto hopped up onto his desk and took out the contents of the bag. Within a few minutes, Reisi’s well-organized desk had a box of donuts and a cup of hot coffee on it.

”I brought breakfast!” Mikoto said, being proud of the domestic act. He was not the most sentimental person after all.

”I can see that,” Reisi said, eying the food and drink in front of him, ”but you do not have to buy me food, Suoh.”

”Nah, I did not,” Mikoto reassured him. ”We baked those with Anna yesterday and I found the coffee in the coffee machine this morning.” A smirk appeared on his lips which made Reisi’s eyebrows twitch. ”I would not buy anything for you for the world, Munakata.”

Reisi leaned back in his seat, shrugging his shoulders. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He had to fight hard to restrain his laughter because of the adorable way how Suoh cocked his head in question.

”That is unfortunate,” he said, reopening his eyes. ”It looks like I can not share with the donuts with you then.” With a quick movement, he pulled the box out of Mikoto’s reach, who was not fast enough to grab it in time. He picked out a sweet and bit into it, closing his eyes in bliss. He did not have a sweet tooth, but he had to admit that the donut was really good.

Out of nowhere, he felt strong hands on his arms and soft lips touching his owns. His eyes widened as bright red came into view and a curious tongue licked the crumbs of the donut off of his lips. When they parted, Mikoto leaned their foreheads together, his smirk turning into a soft smile.

”There were som-mpfh!” He started, but could not finish, because Reisi pushed the remaining part of the donut into his mouth, turning his gaze away in embarrassment.

”Just shut up, Suoh!”


End file.
